


Is this a Date?

by hatefulofsorrow



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: First Date, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, ignored boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6613324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatefulofsorrow/pseuds/hatefulofsorrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zude first date   (/∇＼*) (°◡°♡).:♡ ✧*。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is this a Date?

If Zero didn’t do something about it they were going to have tacos for dinner again that night and like hell that was happening. Four nights in a row was enough to drive Zero crazy. When Jude was busy he couldn’t care less about what he was eating as long as he didn’t go to bed hungry, and lately he had been busy to say the least (well that and tacos were his favorite food). 

After Jelena’s shooting Jude was tasked with keeping everything together until she woke from her coma and it proved as difficult as expected. Since she hadn’t been in power long enough to make any emergency arrangements everything fell to the person in the next highest position, Jude. The board felt him more than competent enough and left everything to him. When the lawyers said everything was up to Jude they genuinely meant EVERYTHING, including Zero’s trade, which Jude was able to cancel through a little finagling and vague threat making on his part. He was’t proud of how he handled that situation but now that he could do something about it he couldn’t let Zero be traded, especially since Zero didn’t even want to leave in the first place. 

Zero knew how hard a time Jude was having so the night before Jude finally got a day off he made sure he let him know they were going out for dinner. Jude finally had some free time coming so Zero wanted to treat him as a thank you for getting the trade cancelled (at least for now) and honestly…the taco thing. 

Jude arrived home to Zero coming out of the bedroom combing back his hair. He had clearly just bathed, gotten ready and was wearing a navy blue long sleeved shirt that hugged his muscles and some deep purple pants. He had gelled his hair and Jude could smell his freshly applied cologne. 

With a confused look he looked at Zero and said, “I thought we were just grabbing food? You know…as long as it wasn’t tacos.” 

“We are and it can’t be,” Zero pointed at Jude and continued, “You wanna freshen up or change?” 

Jude wasn’t in the mood for all these extra steps. He had been running himself ragged since he temporarily took over and more than anything just wanted to get in bed. 

“No. This is good enough. Let’s go so we can get back.” Jude said as he put his brief case down next to the couch and headed to the door. 

“How romantic,” Zero said under his breath as he followed behind Jude. 

Zero had made reservations at a popular Korean restaurant. They made his favorite food and with him being a well paying regular, and celebrity, they were always willing to make room for him. Jude was impressed that Zero could get a table at 8 on a Friday because that should have been impossible. 

As they were waiting for their table he looked around and across the street he saw a taco stand. He laughed to himself and wondered if Zero had seen it. He turned to face Zero who was looking at him and back at the taco stand and just shook his head ‘no’ in an extremely serious manner, which made Jude start laughing even harder as someone came to show them to their seats. 

Zero ordered and since Jude had never been there before he put faith in Zero’s suggestions. 

Jude was gazing at his phone looking at the long list of things he still needed to do. He wondered how Oscar and Lionel handled all of this because it was getting ridiculous. 

Zero regained his attention when he said, “-at least I think so. What about you?” Jude froze. 'Shit' he thought. He wasn’t paying attention to him at all and only heard the tail end of that. 

“Wellll-” Jude began but was saved by the arrival of the drinks. He smiled at the server warmly thanking them immensely with his eyes almost begging them not to go when his phone vibrated and stole his attention again. 

Zero looked at him beyond the point of annoyed. “Jude.” He snapped in a scolding manner and Jude looked up quickly having a deja vu moment from middle school in the process. “Can’t you turn it off?” Zero asked seriously. 

“This will really only take a moment,” Jude pleaded with Zero who put his hand up in the air to concede. Jude answered the text and turned his phone off much to Zero’s surprise. 

Seeing that made Zero smile whole heartedly. Finally they could just focus on each other. The food came and their conversation never stalled. They talked about the team, Oscar, Lionel and what Jude would do once Jelena woke up. 

“You could always be my agent you know,” Zero said slyly as he sipped his drink and touched his leg against Jude’s under the table. Even as he was drinking Jude could tell he was smiling. 

“We would literally be together ALL the time then,” Jude pointed out emphasizing the amount of time they would be with one another. 

“That actually sounds pretty good to me. Maybe I should be trying to get you fired huh?” Zero looked at Jude with a devilish grin that was just itching to get into trouble. 

“You wouldn’t dare” Jude protested as he moved his leg away from Zero’s after kicking him softly. He leaned over slightly, “If you did, you would be in so much trouble.” 

Jude’s hand was resting near his glass and Zero placed his on top tracing Jude’s fingers. “I wouldn’t mind being punished if it were from you.” 

Jude looked at their hands and smiled warmly as he moved his leg back to be against Zero’s. Jude was beautiful and Zero couldn’t help but stare. Seeing Jude smile truly made Zero breath easier. Lately he had been so wound tight that he almost forgot how calming and lovely that sight was. 

The server brought out desert and placed it in front of Jude breaking the trance Zero was under. 

“We didn’t order this. And since when do Korean restaurants have lemon bars” he asked Zero bewildered at the little yellow square in front of him until he recognized the pattern in the powdered sugar on top. “Is this from—“ Jude didn’t finish his sentence but instead took a bite to test his theory. “This is from my favorite bakery,” Jude laughed.

Zero had a huge smile on his face, “I know. It takes almost a freaking hour to get there but I picked up a few and brought them here so they could bring it out for desert. Is it good?” He inquired hoping to be praised for his dedication. 

Jude swallowed a huge bite, which if anyone else had done would have been a big turn off but somehow Jude made it cute and endearing. ‘I’m seriously a goner to find a grown man eating a lemon bar so cute’ he thought. 

Jude paused and then asked “What is this? Is…Is this a date??” Zero blushed ever so slightly, which for him that was a lot, and quickly looked away clearing his throat. 

Jude’s eyes widened a bit because everything began to click. Him insisting they go out, the effort in his appearance, cologne, polite conversation, flirtatious manner (which on second thought wasn’t that out of the ordinary) and now this damn lemon bar. Jude started laughing but quickly tried to reel it in because his boyfriend did not seem to find it as amusing as he did. 

“Well we never got to go on a real first date,” Zero said shyly. “I mean the tennis match was for work, every time we had dinner was just a spontaneous decision, and I also made a scene at the spa so I'm not counting that either. That one doesn't count. That's actually what I said earlier when you were busy with your phone. I said this would make a pretty good first date at least I think so right?” 

Jude was touched. No one had ever made him feel this important or thought he was worth so much effort before. Suddenly Jude felt guilty for having spent so much time on his phone in the beginning of the evening. 

“Thank you,” he said earnestly. “Really. No one has ever thought of me so much.” Jude looked across at Zero who finally made eye contact again.

“I’m always thinking about you,” he said unapologetically piercing Jude with his heated gaze. 

Jude knew what was coming once they were alone and shivered at the thought of it but settled for holding his lovers hand across the table. 

“Maybe this can be where we have an anniversary dinner next year.” Jude said as he traced Zero’s knuckles with the tips of his fingers. 

“Maybe?” Zero said, a bit confused. 

“Well, yeah if we’re still together we should come back as like an anniversary date.” 

“IF??” Zero’s voice was a tad too loud for Jude’s liking and a few people turned to look at them forcing Jude to make uncomfortable eye contact with them. He gave his forced business smile and reestablished eye contact with Zero who looked a bit embarrassed. 

Zero regained composure and scooted his chair closer to Jude. “We’ll come here again next year,” he said with what sounded like 100% certainty. 

He leaned over and gave Jude a quick soft peck on the lips which made Jude blush like crazy and look around to make sure no one was staring. “And the next year..” he said again planting a small kiss on Jude’s lips “…and the next,” small kiss “…and the next,” small kiss “…and the—” 

Jude stopped him this time by pressing his pointer finger against his boyfriends lips. At this point his ears were even beginning to have a soft rosy color to them he was blushing to intensely. “I get it…I’m sorry. Can we go home now?” He asked never having been so embarrassed before. 

“Of course.” Zero said a bit devilishly, “After all, I want dessert too.” He grinned as they both stood up and Jude rolled his eyes. Zero gave him another quick peck on the lips and held his hand as they left the restaurant.

**Author's Note:**

> Lesson: If anyone gives you a lemon bar...it's a date ( ˘ ³˘)♥


End file.
